Si te vas
by Mery-Black
Summary: Malfoy vuelve a encontrarse con Hermione después de años sin verse. ¿Podrá perdonarle todo lo que una vez él hizo?


SI TE VAS  
  
Vengo de tanto perder   
  
Que tuve miedo a tener   
  
Algo por lo que abrir   
  
Mi alma y ponerla a tus pies   
  
Malfoy. El apellido que marcó mi vida. Estaba destinado a ser un mortífago y servir a Lord Voldemort. ¿Y yo que hice? Pues traicionar a mi familia, matar a mi padre, y abandonar a mi madre. Fueron cosas que tuve que hacer, por amor. Por el amor de alguien a quien le hice la vida imposible en el colegio. Hermione. No dudo que se acordará de mí. Pero, ¿cómo me va a tratar? Solo le hice daño. Pero yo la quería. La quiero. ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz a su lado?   
  
Tengo miedo. Sé que no me va a querer. Y si me quisiera... pero no podría estar nunca con ella. Tendría miedo de perderla, como perdí todo hace unos años. Destruimos a Voldemort, sí. Pero, ¿a qué precio? Había conseguido ser por fin amigo de Harry, y murió en la última batalla. Ron siguió su misma suerte. Sólo quedaste tú de aquel trío de amigos. Y te refugiaste en Ginny, según me contaron.  
  
-Buenos días. –dije al recepcionista del Ministerio- Vengo a una entrevista de...  
  
-¿Nombre? –preguntó mi interlocutor, ignorando cualquier otra cosa que yo tuviera que decir.  
  
-Draco Malfoy. –respondí impaciente.  
  
-Bien, tiene que ir hasta la cuarta planta, y nada más salir del ascensor, la cuarta puerta...  
  
Dejé al recepcionista con la palabra en la boca y me dirigí hacia donde me estaba indicando. Ya sabía donde era. A medida que me iba acercando, una sensación de pesadez se iba apoderando de mí, los nervios me comían por dentro. Y, por fin, ahí estaba la puerta. Departamento de cooperación mágica internacional. Abrí despacio y entré aparentando seguridad.  
  
-Buenos días –dije, mirando a Arthur Weasley- Señor Ministro, Señorita Granger, señor Longbottom.  
  
-Bueno, -dijo Arthur sonriendo- creo que podremos saltarnos las formalidades. Al fin y al cabo estamos entre amigos.  
  
-Si no os importa... –respondí yo, sonriendo también.  
  
-Creo que tampoco será necesario entrevistarte para el puesto. Te conocemos, nos sabemos de memoria tus logros y eres de confianza. Por lo que a mí respecta, el puesto es tuyo.  
  
Entonces te miré por primera vez, y mis oídos dejaron de escuchar. Todo se nubló a mi alrededor, y no vi más que a ti.   
  
-¿Draco? ¿Me escuchas? El puesto es tuyo.  
  
La voz del Ministro me sacó de mis pensamientos y asentí dando las gracias.  
  
Siento del viento celos,   
  
Por acariciar tu cara cada mañana   
  
Y quiero pegarme con él   
  
Y a pesar de todo   
  
Que difícil es   
  
Que no me duela estar sin ti   
  
Yo seré tu aire   
  
Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad   
  
¡Quiero estar junto a ti!   
  
-Hola –dije, como todos los días, al entrar en mi despacho.  
  
Neville inmediatamente vino a saludarme y a darme el informe del día.  
  
-Draco –dije luego. Me miraste con cara sorprendida, pero igualmente me estremecí ante esos ojos que tanto me gustaban.- ¿Tienes algo?  
  
-Por supuesto –respondiste, tendiéndome un par de pergaminos. Yo te sonreí, y me miraste aún más sorprendido que antes.  
  
-Oye, hoy al salir, si quieres venir a tomar algo con nosotros... –dije, muy tímida.- Los viernes solemos ir todos los del departamento. Neville, Ginny y Cho. Cuando ellas vuelvan, Neville te avisará para que vengas.  
  
-Vale. Gracias. –dijiste, y a mí me pareció que con pocas ganas.  
  
Pero lo cierto es que ese día, y todos los demás viniste con nosotros después del trabajo.  
  
Aquel día estábamos en las Tres Escobas, cuando empezó a llover muy fuerte. Ya estábamos a punto de irnos, y ninguno nos podíamos aparecer, porque habíamos bebido algo de alcohol, y no nos queríamos arriesgar a perder alguna parte de nuestro cuerpo. Tú tenías tu coche, al igual que Neville. Él se ofreció a llevar a Cho y Ginny, porque le quedaban más cerca.  
  
Y tú... me llevaste a mí. Al llegar, te invité a pasar por pura cortesía. Y porque supuse que no querrías pasar. Para mi sorpresa, dijiste que sí.  
  
Quiero dejar de morir en vida,   
  
Tu me haces vivir   
  
Todo por lo que soñé   
  
Y nunca pude tener   
  
Quiero dormir en tus ojos   
  
Y al despertar   
  
Beber de tu boca   
  
Todavía de ti tengo sed   
  
-Draco, ¿qué vas a tomar? –preguntó Hermione desde la cocina.   
  
-¿Tienes algo calentito? Es que, con el frío que hace... –dijo otra voz desde el salón.   
  
Hermione llegó al poco rato con dos vasos y se sentó al lado del hombre rubio, tendiéndole una bebida.  
  
-¿Qué es?  
  
-Es... algo muggle, que va muy bien para el cuerpo. Un caldo caliente.  
  
-Está muy rico. –dijo Draco, después de beber un poco.  
  
Una vez que habían acabado las bebidas, Draco se levantó.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que me vaya. Ya es tarde, y mañana hay que trabajar.  
  
-Eso es lo malo del Ministerio –dijo Hermione acompañándolo- Que hay que trabajar los sábados.  
  
Ya en la puerta, los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, sin saber qué hacer o decir. Hermione miraba esos tiernos ojos, que antaño le habían parecido fríos y sin sentimiento. Draco no podía despegar su mirada de ella, e inevitablemente, se fueron acercando sus bocas. Fue un contacto suave pero intenso, que duró unos segundos.  
  
Finalmente se separaron, pero sus bocas se quedaron tan sólo a unos milímetros.  
  
-Draco... te quiero –susurró Hermione, consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
Draco no contestó, pero volvió a besarla, esta vez intentando quedarse con el sabor de su boca para recordarlo toda su vida. Pero algo que él no había esperado sucedió. Hermione tiró de él, mientras seguían besándose, y lo llevó hasta su habitación.  
  
Y a pesar de todo   
  
Que difícil es   
  
Que no me duela estar sin ti   
  
Yo seré tu aire   
  
Tú serás la piel que cubra mi soledad   
  
¡Quiero estar junto a ti!   
  
-Buenos días –dijo Hermione nada más despertar. El joven rubio la miraba tiernamente, mientras la rodeaba con un brazo.  
  
-Te quiero.  
  
Fue su única respuesta y Hermione, al ver sus ojos, se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Draco se acercó más a ella para volver a besarla. Y con ese beso se dijeron más que con simples palabras.  
  
-Draco, ¿qué hora es? –preguntó Hermione de repente. Al ver el reloj saltó de la cama, y todavía desnuda, se metió en el servicio rápidamente. Salió de allí unos instantes después, vestida y aseada.  
  
-Para que luego digan que las mujeres son unas tardonas –dijo Draco con sorna. Después de quedarse viendo a Hermione un rato, también él se levantó y se vistió.- ¿Crees que se nos notará mucho? –dijo sonriente.  
  
-Yo espero que se nos note –replicó Hermione, sonriéndole a su vez.- ¿Qué más da? Los dos estamos libres y sin compromiso.  
  
-¿Ah, sí? –dijo Draco, abrazándola cariñosamente- yo pensé que había algo entre nosotros...  
  
Hermione lo besó dulcemente, para separarse de él riendo.  
  
-Pues claro que tenemos algo, tontorrón... ¿cuándo te mudas?  
  
Si te vas   
  
Mi amor, si tu te vas   
  
Me volveré a encerrar en vida   
  
Y no saldré   
  
Draco se mudó la semana siguiente a casa de Hermione. Todo les iba muy bien. Tanto, que Draco tenía miedo de que su relación se acabara. Había perdido ya tanto... ¿Y si la perdía a ella? ¿Qué iba a hacer después?  
  
Poco tiempo después creyó encontrar la solución a sus problemas. Llevó a su novia a cenar a un restaurante de lujo muggle. Y, al final de la cena, mientras una música romántica sonaba, se arrodilló ante ella, sacando un anillo de una cajita que llevaba en el bolsillo.  
  
-Hermione, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? 


End file.
